


Whumptober Day 2: Explosion

by weird_au_ideas



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: Hey, guess who crawled back into the mortal realm to post again?I'm sorry for posting that rarely and I'm working on being a little more productive with writing instead of doodling all day!Warnings:ExplosionsIf there are warnings that I should add then please let me know!Anyways,I hope you enjoy this little idea for this prompt!
Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521716
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober Day 2: Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who crawled back into the mortal realm to post again?  
> I'm sorry for posting that rarely and I'm working on being a little more productive with writing instead of doodling all day!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Explosions
> 
> If there are warnings that I should add then please let me know!  
> Anyways,I hope you enjoy this little idea for this prompt!

Vanessa went the stairway of some building up,pushing an old rusty door open,reaching the rooftop to meet up with her other half,her twin Vernen.She knew how he always likes to put up a show,loving having all eyes on him as performs his so called 'grand performances'. It was a usual occurrence for her to get called over when he had done something outstanding but he rarely wants her to abandon her fights for these.Her face scrunched up as she thought back on her opponent,who thought that they were such a noble that protects the people from her,doing everything to stop Vanessa.

The last fight was tantalizingly close,as she had a big advantage,given their closeness to the public pool,a large amount of water bending to her will,But no,of course Vernen had to make something 'grandiose' that she just had to witness.It should better be some mind blowing experience or else he owes her big.As she sat next to her brother on the edge of the roof,making herself comfortable,Vernen took off the binoculars he wore to shoot a smile to her,almost completely black eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You better have a good reason to drag me all the way to this roof or else I'm going to push you off of it."

"You bet I have one!I can't wait!I had it planning for so long and now we are here to see it in full action!One of my biggest achievements in my life is going to show just what I'm capable of!It will be the most spectac-"

"Vern,you're rambling.Can we get to the point?"

Normally Vanessa would appreciate these moments as they couldn’t spend a lot of time together.It was so rare these days to just chill out,taking a day off and just relax,talking about nothing and everything at the same time.But it wasn’t really possible as they are always pretty occupied so Vanessa would enjoy these moments.But Vernen was rambling about something important and she badly wanted to know what he did this time.

“Oh yeah,my apologies.I just can’t wait!So without further ado I present you this!”

And with a flourish of his hand,he showed a little object that looked like an ordinary button,seeming more like a doorbell than anything else.But before Vanessa could question the importance of the button,Vernen cut her off,trying to explain as fast as possible.

“So,you heard me complain about that one self-called hero that said I couldn’t do real harm?”

Getting a nod in return,he continued with his explanation.

“It was infuriating!How dare he call me harmless?!But his foolishness of him helped me because he wasn’t paying a lot of attention to my actions, as other people were making chaos.So I brewed up a little plan to get some payback.This little buttondoes not only look good,oh no.You see the mall in front of us?As soon as I hit the button,a beautiful ‘firework’”,making quotation marks with his fingers as he said it,”will emerge from it,the hero in the midst of it.”

Vanessa took a minute to process the information that was thrown at her,having a blank expression.But her face quickly scrunched up as she let out a hearty laugh,slapping her hand on Vernen’s shoulder as she started to get air again.

“Vernen you mad genius!Only someone like you could pull something like this off!How did you even manage to get so many explosives in there?Is the hero blind or just stupid ?”

Vernen snickered at her statement but pulled himself together again to answer his twin.

“Like I said,that absolute fool of a hero thought I was no harm and was outright ignoring me!But I made sure that he will never think that ever again!”

“Does he know about your apparent firework?”

At the question Vernen’s smile widened,getting happier than Vanessa thought was possible.

“Of course!Half an hour ago I met him and told him about the little surprise I left for him.Oh you should have seen his face!He ran as fast as he could to the mall!I can’t wait to get this party going!”

And with that he brought the button to Vanessa,offering her to press it.That action surprised her as she knew how bad Vernen wants to take revenge,but he was instead giving her the chance.He knew how aggravated she was about her opponent who has made her blood boil and wanted to make her happier by making her able to press the button.It a such a sentimental action,probably too sentimental for the moment.Taking Vernen’s hand,she put it between them,so that both can press it.

“Emotional witch.”

“Dumb maniac.”

With those empty insults thrown at each other,both smiling, they each placed a finger on the button,watching as they slowly pressed.An enormous explosion appeared in their sight which widened their grins,that evolved into laughter.  
Vanessa couldn’t care less about the fight that day,being happy to just chill with her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are actually some that I had in my head for quiet some time but never found the opportunity to write them,until now of course!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
